If only you will marry me
by Brightpath2
Summary: Percy Jackson proposes to Annabeth Chase, and then they are plunged into the life of a married couple, with all of the ups and downs, surprises, and children that come with it. One-shot


**This is a one-shot that was a gift/request to Rose Di angelo, who requested Percy and Annabeth getting married, and their kids. I really had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope she enjoys it as much as I do.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids, and a couple other people who . . . . well, you'll find out ;)**

Percy glanced nervously at his girlfriend. They had gone on a tour to Mt. St. Helens for their fifth anniversary, and it was bringing back old memories of their first kiss, in the depths of the volcano right before they split up.

In a way he was sure that Annabeth was thinking about the same thing, judging by the look in her eyes, and the way she kept squeezing Percy's hand, as though to reassure herself that he was still there. But she also seemed so calm that it was hard to tell.

Percy swallowed and reached the hand that wasn't holding Annabeth's down to his pocket, feeling the box.

He knew he should get it over with, but at the same time he felt as though she would say no if he asked her now. And yet . . . it was beautiful, the sight of the sun going down, with the sea creating the illusion that it was being swallowed, Mt. St. Helens behind them, and the sound of seagulls flying overhead. He should ask, while they were there, and while they were alone.

He hadn't told anyone he was going to ask, partially because he wasn't fond of their teasing, and partially because he didn't want everyone to be expecting them to come back engaged every time they went on a date.

Annabeth sighed as she pulled her hand from Percy's to brush a strand of hair away from her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself, even though they were just standing there, letting the sea breeze tug at her hair and their clothes. They weren't even really talking, just basking in each other's company.

Before he had a chance to tell himself not to, Percy was down on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket, and flipping it open.

Annabeth turned in surprise to see what he was doing, and her eyes widened, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Annabeth, I think you know I love you, and I just want you to know that I always will. I will treasure you and care for you forever, if only you will marry me." Percy said quickly, his sea green eyes meeting her gray ones, which seemed to be reflecting the sunset. She didn't seem to be able to move, and she just stood and stared at Percy for what seemed like an eternity.

Then she knelt down and flung her arms around him. "Yes, yes, yes, yes. I will marry you Seaweed Brain." She whispered, and Percy didn't even have time to feel relieved before he was kissing Annabeth, and holding her tight.

Now she was his forever, and she'd never let him forget that he was hers.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth smiled as Hazel finished lacing up the back of the dress. Piper was doing Annabeth's hair, and Clarisse, and Thalia were worrying themselves with the flowers and whatever else they could.

She was pretty sure that they were actually far more worried than she was, which was a little silly, but it seemed like it. When Thalia had heard the news, she'd rushed over to Percy's apartment, where he and Annabeth were having movie night, and she'd hugged Annabeth, before yelling at Percy for five minutes, telling him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't take care of Annabeth, he was going to be fish food.

Percy told Thalia that if he didn't take care of Annabeth, he would willingly submit himself to whatever tortures Thalia and Athena could concoct for him, and would then move on to wait for Clarisse.

Annabeth had finally told them sharply that she could take care of herself, at which point the three of them started laughing, called Grover, and sat down to watch a movie as a group of old friends.

Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Thalia, and Reyna were her Bridesmaids, and they looked pretty comfortable in the gray and blue dresses that Annabeth's stepmom and Sally Jackson had picked out.

Annabeth was wearing a simple white dress, that had been designed by one of Piper's sisters, with her hair swept up into a messy bun with little curls hanging around her face. She hadn't seen Percy yet, and he hadn't seen her, so she wondered if that was really what made her nervous; not the fact that she was getting married, but the fact that she hadn't seen Percy yet.

Annabeth felt like she was in a dream for the rest of the day. She felt like she was in a dream as the doors opened and she walked down the isle, seeing Percy dressed in a dark blue suit with wave designs on it, as he smiled at her so gently she thought she would just float away.

She felt like she was in a dream when she saw Athena and Poseidon sitting near the Chase and Blofis/Jackson families.

She felt as though she was in a dream as she saw everyone from Camp Half-blood, and several people from Camp Jupiter, she saw gods, and immortals, and even some ghosts, who'd somehow gotten permission from Hades to be there.

But the most dreamlike part happened when she heard the words "man and wife," and Percy swept her up into a kiss, and she knew that what he had promised years ago inside Tartarus was going to happen. They were never going to leave each other, because neither of them would be able to bear it if they did.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth finished her salad with a glare that made Percy want to shrivel up and die.

She looked so uncomfortable, that Percy couldn't help but sympathize. But the baby wouldn't be born for another week according to the doctors, and Percy couldn't take her discomfort onto himself. All he could do was wish his job would allow him to spend more time with her.

But even now . . . Percy sighed and stood, squeezing her hand. "Gotta go wise girl, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise I will come back." He told her, repeating the promise he made every time he went out to work.

Being a cop in New York may not have been the safest career choice, but Percy found himself enjoying it, at least, most of the time. Now one was of those times where he wanted to spend every waking moment with Annabeth.

Too bad he was on duty until the baby was born.

Just before Percy closed the door, Annabeth said something, and Percy poked his head back inside. "Yes Annabeth?" He called.

"Promise me you'll be here when the baby's coming." She said, and Percy could hear nervousness in her voice. This was one of the things she was actually worried about, one of the things that she needed Percy for.

He felt himself relax. "I will be there Annabeth, I will be there." He whispered.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Four hours later, Percy was wondering why he had chosen to become a cop in Manhattan.

They'd been chasing a criminal, but when he took a side trip into an alley, and they started to follow, they'd ran right into a firefight. Now, here he was, shooting away, wishing mortals were weaker than they already were, and wincing every time once his bullets actually made contact.

Most of the time he enjoyed his job, and when he didn't, he was reminded of why he'd gotten the job in the first place.

It was to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

But as a bullet whizzed by his face so close he could almost feel it, he wondered if it was the right job choice for him after all. He had Annabeth, and if he was gone . . .

He wanted to meet their child, and be a dad. He wanted to have a family. He wanted to help Chiron train heroes at Camp Half-blood. He wanted to visit New Rome, and Camp Jupiter.

What he didn't want, was to die in a firefight in the middle of Manhattan, but if he did, at least he knew he would die saving people.

Suddenly a buzz came from his pocket, and as Percy faintly heard the tune that the cellphone was playing, he turned pale.

He and Annabeth had chosen a specific ringtone for if she was having the baby, so that she could contact him, and he would be able to get out of his job and go to her.

Why, of all times, did it have to be now?

"Gods of Olympus." Percy muttered, and he closed his eyes, ducking behind the police car he was using as a shield from the bullets of the gang members in the alley. He reached down to the sewers, and found the closest pipe that wouldn't bother the city if it was broken.

Then he forced the water to explode upwards.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Two and a half hours later, he was changed into casual clothes, his left arm was bandaged, and he was rushing into the hospital.

"Annabeth Jackson, she's going to have a baby, what room is she in?" Percy said urgently the second he got to the desk.

The lady sitting there looked up with disinterest in her eyes. "Are you a relative?" She asked, her voice monotone.

"I'm her husband." Percy said quickly. "I'm two hours later than I should be, and I kind of want to get there, now."

The lady sighed. "Room three forty on the second floor."

Percy took off, ignoring the elevator, and heading up the stairs as fast as he could, knowing that he would have gone crazy stuck in the elevator, which wasn't big enough for him to release all his nervous energy by moving.

The instant he was on the second floor, he took off towards room three forty, ignoring anyone else in the halls.

It was pretty easy to tell which room was the one he wanted. Piper, Clarisse, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Frank were standing in the hall, looking worried. Hazel and Piper were on their phones, feet tapping, looking as though they were trying to call someone.

Then Frank caught sight of Percy. "Thank the gods!" He gasped, and the other Demigods turned to look at him.

Hazel and Piper immediately snapped their phones shut, and Hazel flung herself at him. "Where have you been?" She demanded. "Annabeth called you almost three hours ago! And then Thalia called to say she was going to take a while because there was a shooting downtown, and the _police were involved! _Why didn't you at least call to let us know you were ok?" Hazel's voice sounded tired and scared.

Percy sighed. "Sorry. It took way longer than I expected to get out of there. I managed to end the shooting, but then I got held up at work, and they checked us all for injuries and by the time I finally got out, it was rush hour. Is Annabeth ok?" He added, glancing nervously at the door.

"Yes. She's been asking for you since she first felt the pains, but she's fine." Piper said, and Percy noticed that everyone had visibly relaxed since he got there.

Percy steeled his nerves, and opened the door.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth laughed. It was a sight she had never thought she'd see, but there it was.

Percy had fallen to sleep on the floor, with their little boy, Garth, sleeping on his back. "And all I did was go to the grocery store." Annabeth whispered, avoiding the crayons and coloring books that Garth had been coloring in with Percy's help when she left.

Percy had been granted a day off from his work with the police force, and from the moment he stepped into the house it was obvious how tired he was. And of course Garth had wanted to play with him, so Percy was given no chance to rest.

Apparently though, all the play had worn both of them out.

Annabeth knelt down, brushing Garth's curly dark brown hair out of his face, and kissed him on his forehead. Then she did the same to Percy.

A few minutes later, soft classical music was playing through the house, while Annabeth sat on the couch, working on the latest assignment on design she was working on, and shooting glances at her two sleeping boys.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Percy beamed proudly at Annabeth. Her hair was brushed back from her face, and she looked exhausted, but both of them were holding one small precious bundle each.

"Levi and Meri." Annabeth breathed, looking at the face of her baby boy. "Those are the names we picked out."

"Daddy, can I hold baby?" Garth's small voice sounded from next to Percy. His big gray eyes were focused on Meri, who Percy held in his arms.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. Garth was three, and clumsy as he could possibly think of being.

"Yep." Percy said calmly.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth listened nervously to the news as she drove Garth to his first day of Kindergarden. There was gang fight with a patrol of police men in Percy's area, and although the news report said that several men had been injured, it wasn't mentioning any names.

Garth was entertaining the twins in the back seat, making animals noises. Meri was giggling and Levi was trying to copy them.

The kids had no idea that their mother was worried, and that was probably for the best. Annabeth pulled into the parking lot, and stopped the car. "Ok Garth, time to go to school." She said calmly.

She turned and unbuckled him, smiling as his light gray eyes looked right into hers. "Mommy, why isn't dad here?" He asked as she managed to get him out of his seat. Annabeth froze.

"He's at work Garth." She answered, managing to keep her voice calm. She quickly went through the process of dropping him off, thanking the gods that he accepted her answer, and then got back in the car. For a minute she just sat there, listening to Meri and Levi talk in there young voices to each other.

Suddenly her cell phone started to ring. She snatched it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

Perseus Jackson.

Thank the gods. She opened the phone. "Are you alright? Why didn't you call me? Percy, never do that again!" She said quickly, not even pausing to hear his answers or explanations.

All she could do was silently mutter prayers of thanks to every Greek or Roman god she had ever heard of.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"I don't know, I think Kera is a cute name." Piper said, her eyes scanning down a list she held in her hand, "but Jason likes Dalia better. What do you think Annabeth?"

Annabeth smiled at her friend. They were both expecting girls, and Piper was far more nervous than Annabeth, who'd done it before.

"Well Kera is simpler, but Dalia Grace sounds almost too much like Thalia." Annabeth said thoughtfully, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Piper's list of names.

Hazel laughed, her eyes sparkling almost as much as the diamond engagement ring on her hand. "Gods, I bet Jason didn't even think of that." She said cheerfully, nudging Thalia, who grumbled under her breath, and exchanged disgruntled glances with Clarisse, who looked uncomfortable in the first place.

Annabeth had invited all her friends over to the apartment while Percy was at work. Garth was at school, and Levi and Meri were asleep.

"I think Kera Grace sounds nice," Rachel said calmly, her green eyes sparkling. "What about you Reyna, your thoughts?"

Reyna sighed, looking exasperated. "Kera Grace is perfect. Annabeth, I'm sorry, I need to go. Malcolm just texted and said he had some plans to show me for the designs of New Rome."

Annabeth smiled. "Ok Reyna, see you later." The tall girl said her quick goodbyes, and left, leaving the others staring after her, amusement in their eyes.

"I wonder when Malcolm's going to get up the courage to ask her?" Hazel said quietly.

Annabeth fought the urge to laugh. When her half brother had first met Reyna, she'd thought for sure they would hate each other, but they were now dating, and getting pretty serious from the sounds of things.

"So if I can convince Jason that Kera is good, then Kera Grace it'll be." Piper said decisively. "If not, then we'll start over."

"Great, but what about you Annabeth, do you and Percy know what you're naming this one?" Hazel asked, her gold eyes glowing.

Annabeth laughed. "I wish life would just get easier after you've done it more than once. Yeah, we found one that we both like, but he suggested I tell you guys as well, to see what you thought. We already spoke to Sally and Paul about it."

"You're leaving us all in suspense, get it over with and tell us." Clarisse said, sounding bored.

"Eliana. Eliana Jackson." Annabeth said.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Percy parked his car and got out, stretching. Then he looked around. Annabeth had taken the kids to camp for the first time today, and he was going to go meet them as a surprise. Jason, Piper, Kera, and Michael were supposed to be there too.

Percy didn't know if Hazel, Frank, and Mei would be there, and as far as he knew, Nico was out of town, and Leo was missing again.

Garth was twelve, and he'd had a monster attack him on the way home from school, which was one of the reasons Annabeth was taking them to camp. She wanted Garth to go there during the summer, and maybe the twins as well.

Eliana, who was almost six, with her dark chocolate brown princess curls and bright green eyes, wanted to go to camp too, but she was too young in Annabeth's opinion, and Percy had to admit he wasn't ready for all of his kids to be at camp.

He was the sword fighting instructor, the Quest advisor, and the expert on Pegasi all rolled into one, seeing as he always requested that his time off work was the summer. He was granted that request, because the rest of the time he generally worked over hours.

Percy walked up Half-blood hill, and paused by Thalia's pine tree. "Hey Peleus," he said softly to the dragon, who was curled around the tree, the tip of his tail touching the magic fleece.

The guard dragon snorted, and Percy kept going. The satyrs, some Nymphs, a few dryads, and quite a few of the Demeter kids were tending to the strawberry fields, and Percy breathed in deeply, relishing the smell of the outdoors.

It felt wonderful to be out of the city again. Summer camp didn't start until next week, so Percy hadn't gotten off work yet.

As he passed the hearth, he nodded to Lady Hestia, who was sitting and tending the coals. She nodded back in reply, her eyes twinkling as the warm flames in them leapt slightly higher, and he caught sight of the pithos that sat next to her.

Percy shivered a little, but kept walking.

"Hey! Dad!" Garth's excited voice made a smile appear on Percy's face, and he turned to see his son running towards him, beaming. "This is so cool! I knew you and mom told great stories, but I didn't know they were real! And Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason are Demigods too? That means Kera and Michael are going to come to camp, right?"

Percy laughed. "Maybe Gar, but it kind of depends on whether or not Jason and Piper send them here, or to Camp Jupiter."

Garth's face fell for a moment, but then his eyes brightened again. "Does that mean that Grover is really a satyr? And that we can meet an actual Hellhound?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and then whistled. Mrs. O'Leary was there in seconds, and Percy winced as he was bowled over and she started licking him all over. "Woah, down girl." He muttered. "It's good to see you too, but I would kind of like to breathe if you don't mind."

His Hellhound backed off, and sat there, panting, while Garth's eyes grew wide and he stared with his mouth open at the giant dog.

Percy laughed. Oh camp. How he'd missed it.

"Peeeercy!" Just as Percy managed to stand up, he was knocked over by a flying satyr.

"Hey Grover." He groaned, rolling back to his feet. "How's Juniper?"

"She's good. Thank the gods you're back! I've been reorganizing the satyrs and fauns again because Don lost all of my files, and Coach Hedge wasn't around to find them again because he was helping Piper and Jason out with Michael, so I decided I would just start over, but Juniper and I just got engaged and so we're thinking of where to settle down that's still near her Juniper bush and camp, but we can't seem to find anywhere and Mrs. O'Leary seems to think that because you and Tyson are gone, _I'm_ her babysitter." Grover finished, taking a deep breath.

Percy laughed. "Congratulations about you and Juniper." He said, noticing that Garth was staring at the shaggy fur, and the hooves, that he found so normal. "It's Garth's first look at camp." He added.

For a moment Grover looked confused, but then he caught sight of Garth, and his eyes widened. "Oh my gods!" He yelped. Percy started laughing again.

"Percy! Garth! There you are!" Annabeth jogged over, looking frazzled, while Meri, Levi, and Eliana trailed behind her, Eliana's small hand gripped in Meri's.

Percy opened his arms, and Annabeth hesitated only a minute before stepping into them. "I love you wise girl." Percy whispered, feeling her relax slightly.

"I love you too Seaweed brain." She agreed.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth swerved wildly, trying to stop them from hitting the car in front of them, her gray eyes wide with panic.

"Please, please," she muttered under her breath, praying to whatever gods still listened to her. She'd been going to camp to drop Meri, Levi, and Eliana off. Eliana had just turned twelve, so it was her first year. Garth was already up there.

But halfway there, the brakes had gone out.

Meri and Levi, who were both fifteen, were talking in hushed voices in the back, Meri's long blonde hair hiding her face and her gray eyes, while Levi's shorter blonde hair was a mess, just like Percy's and Garth's. Without being able to see them, Annabeth knew Levi's green eyes would look just like Percy's did when they were in danger.

Annabeth knew they both understood exactly what was happening. Eliana's scared voice chimed in every once in a while, asking Meri or Levi a question.

Annabeth saw a car on the right side, and another on the left. She'd taken her foot off the gas as soon as she realized something was wrong, but it still seemed to be speeding up.

Annabeth closed her eyes as they sped towards the car ahead of them, and prayed that her children would live.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Percy sat in the long hall, his head in his hands. He'd been on the night shift the night before, and had barely walked into the house when the phone started ringing, and a police officer told him that his family had been in a car accident.

Percy had called Garth, who was now on his way, and now he was waiting to hear about his family.

He'd been told nothing, except that all four of them were in intensive care. He didn't know how badly they were injured, or if they would live.

He'd spent the last hour practically begging the gods to keep them alive. _Just keep them alive._

"Percy Jackson?" The son of Poseidon looked up to see a stern looking doctor standing in front of him. "If you would come with me please." Percy stood and followed the man down the hall.

"Are they alright?" Percy couldn't stop himself from asking, as the doctor opened a door.

The guy sighed. "See for yourself." He said grumpily, as though he had to deal with ADHD Demigods who were worried sick every day.

Eliana was sitting up on a hospital bed, looking pale, but other than that, almost uninjured. She had several scratches and cuts on her arms, and one on her face, but mostly she just looked like she was in shock.

The instant she caught sight of him, her face seemed to break. "Daddy!" She cried, and he was over to her bed in three strides, his arms around her.

"Hey Ellie." He breathed, stroking the back of her head.

"Hey dad." Meri's tired voice came from the other side of the room, and Percy turned to see his older daughter sitting on the bed opposite of Eliana's. Her left arm was in a cast, and her cuts were deeper than her sister's, but other than that, she too looked relatively unharmed. Her long blonde hair had been tied up in a bun to keep it out of her face, and her gray eyes were red, as though she'd been crying.

"Meri." Percy moved over to her and hugged her. "Thank the gods the two of you are safe." He looked around the bare hospital room. A curtain sectioned off the other half, and Ellie kept glancing at it, her eyes wide and worried. "Are Levi and your mom over there?" He asked quietly.

Meri nodded. "Yes. The doctor wouldn't tell us anything. I had a concussion, and I've been really dizzy ever since I woke up, so he said we weren't strong enough for him to tell us yet."

Percy took a deep breath and walked around the curtain.

What he saw shocked him.

Annabeth was lying on one bed, hooked up to a million machines, including one that seemed to be helping her breathe. There was a deep gash on her face, and there were bruises all along her left side.

On the other bed, Levi was sleeping. He looked peaceful, despite the fact that his left arm was broken, and his left leg was also broken. There was a bandage around his right shoulder, and something about the way he was lying seemed awkward to Percy although he couldn't put his finger on it.

A light cough came from behind him, and he turned to see a sad looking woman behind him, with gray eyes that reminded Percy of Athena.

"Percy Jackson? I'm afraid I have some bad new for you." She said softly.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

As far as Annabeth could tell, she was lying on a hospital bed. She felt a lot of pain in her head, and along her left side, and she couldn't wake up.

But she could hear voices.

"Hey mom, we took Levi home today." Eliana . . . her baby.

"Yep. He still barely reacts when we speak to him, but when I touched him the other day, he looked at me and smiled." Meri, her optimistic one . . .

"Hey Annabeth, been a while. I came as soon as Percy managed to get word to me. I hope you come back soon Annabeth, your family needs you." Nico sounded exhausted, and she wondered what he had been doing.

She heard Piper and Hazel talking, and sometimes they would bring their kids. Jason stopped by a few times, and Frank would come whenever he could.

Reyna and Malcolm came, bringing their triplets, and telling her about the changes they'd made to New Rome, and how the training was going.

Leo even visited twice, after hours, and said hi. He told her about where he'd been, and about a girl, Meryllin, who he was thinking of proposing to, and how he was considering coming back to camp. He told her he'd met her kids, and that he had an idea to help Levi.

The second time he visited, Percy was there, and Annabeth heard it all over again, and she wished she could laugh at Percy's responses to what Leo said.

And when Leo left, she had Percy to herself again.

"Hey wise girl. It's been two months since the accident now. I'm sure you've heard from the kids how Levi has been doing. Grover and Juniper have been great, taking care of them, and bringing them to visit you. I've had a couple of monsters attack this past month, but I haven't gotten hurt, and the kids have been safe at camp."

Percy sighed. "Please just wake up wise girl, I can't do this alone any more." He whispered, and Annabeth felt her heart clench.

She was going to wake up if it was the last thing she did.

Her eyes flickered open, and she saw that Percy was sitting next to her, holding her hand. He looked thoroughly exhausted, and she realized that he must have been using all of his time off to see her, and take care of the kids.

"When was the last time you slept, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth murmured, turning her hand and gripping Percy's tightly.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth walked slowly towards Levi's room. She'd only just been released from the hospital, and it would be the first time she had seen Levi, or any of the other kids, with her eyes open, since the accident.

They'd explained what happened to her, and she amazed that any of them had lived.

The car in front of them had seen that Annabeth couldn't control the car, and tried to get out of the lane, but they ended up colliding anyways, if only on the drivers side. Annabeth had been in a coma, and badly scratched, while Levi was awake, but had memory problems, wouldn't speak, wouldn't react, and had a broken arm and leg.

Apparently, according to Meri, Levi had made sure that she and Eliana were safe, and therefore took the full impact.

Annabeth was still moving slowly, and she hurt all over, but she had basically healed while unconscious in the hospital, with the help of the nectar that Percy and the others managed to sneak in every once in a while.

Annabeth took a deep breath and opened the door to Levi's room. He was sitting in his bed, looking out the window, no expression on his face.

He didn't react when her hands brushed his face, or when she hugged him.

But the minute she said his name, he turned to her with recognition and confusion in his eyes.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"And you're sure the relationship is getting serious?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Garth talking to a pretty Demigod as they practiced their strategics.

Annabeth laughed and kissed Percy's cheek. "Oh Seaweed brain, it was going to happen someday."

"Yeah, but she's a daughter of Ares." Percy protested, and Annabeth laugh again, squeezing Percy's hand and smiling as she looked at the younger couple.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Percy stopped grumbling as soon as he met Breeanna Kariso, a sweet brown haired girl, whose sword arm was not quite as good as Percy's.

Not quite, but almost.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Annabeth watched in dismay as Percy quizzed the nervous looking young man who only seemed to want to take Meri out on a date.

What the poor boy hadn't reckoned with was Percy being an extremely overprotective father. Annabeth finally decided to intervene when Percy brought out Riptide.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

As they drove home from the wedding, Percy was quiet. It was so strange to think that in two years he could be a Grandfather.

Technically, even in less than two years. It was a strange thought. He had seen by the look on Garth's face that he and Bree were happy, and yet, still deep down, Garth would be the little clumsy three year old, asking to hold the baby.

How had time moved so fast?

Meri and Levi, (who had finally recovered) were eighteen, and they had both been on a quest. Eliana was 15, and pretty enough that Percy was about ready to have Mrs. O'Leary following her around as a full time job to ward off any prospective boyfriends.

He didn't want his kids to grow up. Percy parked in front of their house, and looked at Annabeth, noticing for the first time that she was starting to have gray in her hair, and that even when she wasn't smiling, there were still slight wrinkles next to the corners of her eyes.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Annabeth asked, frowning slightly.

Percy shook his head and got out of the car. "I just didn't realize it, but we are growing old Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed slightly, walking over and leaning her head against his chest. "I never feel old around you. I feel the same age as the day you and I fell into Tartarus. I remember like it was yesterday the day you proposed to me Percy."

She turned to look up at him, and smiled gently. "You and I aren't old. We're timeless. We've loved each other for a long time, which is more than many people can say. But apart from that, we've helped to save the world. We have the best friends in the world. We have wonderful children.

"It doesn't matter if we age Percy, because we will never end." Annabeth promised.

Percy leaned over and kissed her. "Never." He agreed.

**I really hope you enjoyed it :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
